Here With Me
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: This is a one-shot. It's based on Usagi's thoughts. The pairing is UsagiSeiya.


Here With Me  
  
AN: This is an idea that came to my mind while listening to this song shortly after watching the Sailor Stars episodes. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song "Here With Me." Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takahashi and all affiliated companies. "Here With Me" belongs to Michelle Branch and all connected companies.  
  
This is set about three years after the Sailor Stars season and Usagi Tsukino (Serena) is nineteen. The coupling is Usagi/Seiya, but it is Mamoru friendly (a.k.a. no bashing of said character.)  
  
~*~*~*~=transition from song to story or vice versa  
  
Read and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflections getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm nineteen years old, and through my relatively short life I've always tried to live without regrets. What's my name? Well, I'm called several different things. To most who know of me I'm called Eternal Sailor Moon. In the past and to my closest friends of today I was and am the Moon Princess. In the future I'm told I'll be called Queen of the Earth. My boyfriend calls me Usako. The one I love called be Odango. My name is Usagi Tsukino.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
  
You used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Despite my efforts to live without regrets, I have and always will have one. I denied my heart and refused to show my love to the one I really do love. There isn't a day that's gone by that I don't regret that decision. I guess I should elaborate. The name of the man I loved and left was Seiya Kou or, if you prefer, Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When he was here and was trying to prove to me that he loved me I really did understand even if I didn't show it. I understood because I loved him as well. You can never understand just how many times I came so close to telling him that, the future be damned. I would give anything to see him again, just so I could take away this regret and tell him how I really feel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You know that silence is loud  
  
When all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted to badly just to be a part  
  
Of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You may wonder why I left him if I loved him so much. The truth is it was because I was scared. I was scared of the unknown future I faced if I was to go with my true feelings. I was scared of leaving behind the future I knew awaited me if I stayed with Mamoru. I may be known as the strongest of the Sailor Scouts, but I was still scared of the unknown future I faced without Mamoru. So I lied to myself and refused to face my feelings.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I pray everyday for the gods to bring Seiya back into my life. If I were to see him again I know that I would no longer deny him my love, the future of the Earth be damned. I no longer love Mamoru as I once thought I did and I would give anything to go to the one I really love. If I could I would love the chance to turn back time to the rainy day on the school roof top when he asked me in that heartbroken voice of his "Am I not good enough?" Any of the times when I had a chance to tell him my real feelings would be fine. When we were on the Ferris Wheel at the park, at the dance club later, when he was giving me those extra lessons on softball, on the plane before they showed up for my heart crystal, or the time before his last concert as Seiya Kou on Earth, any of those times would work. I love him so much and I realize now what kind of a fool I was to deny it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I never will forget that look upon  
  
Your face  
  
How you turned away and left  
  
Without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I never will forget the look upon his face when he was about to leave and he told me he'd never forget me. I regret now playing the naïve blond and not telling him how I felt before he left. At least then, he might've returned to Earth once his job on Kinmoku was done. And then we could be together forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Maybe one day I will gather up the courage to leave the one I no longer love and who no longer loves to me travel across space and join the one I really love. When that day finally comes I can only hope that he will take me back into his arms and believe me when I say I love him and only him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I pray everyday for him to come and visit so I can tell him. My friends know I no longer love Mamoru, and so does Mamoru himself.  
  
I think I just may act upon my emotions and invite the Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyu to visit Earth. When they arrive I will take Seiya aside and tell him everything because I don't think I can live much longer without him.  
  
AN: So, what do you think? Please review and tell me. I adore both comments and criticisms. I'm fine with any people who didn't like it so long as you tell me why if you review. Any comments like "it sucks" or something similar can be stuck right up the person's ass. 


End file.
